


How Did I Fall In Love With You?

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: Charles tells Ororo his feelings for her. Songfic





	How Did I Fall In Love With You?

Summary: Charles tells Ororo his feelings for her. Songfic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the Backstreet Boys or the characters and do not make any profit from these writings.

Charles tells Ororo his feelings for her. Takes place in Charles' POV. The song is How Did I Fall in Love With You? By the Backstreet Boys.

How did I fall in Love With you?

Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be, alone

'After all these years we've known each other, when did it all begin to change? I remember when I could go to you for anything, and you'd do the same. We used to be dear friends, but now...'

Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be alone tonight

'All I want to do is pull you into my arms, and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. I ache for your touch, to have your scent, to smell you on my sheets and clothes.'

What can I do, to make you mine?  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

'What if I tell you, and you reject me? What can I do to ensure you feel the same about me, without losing your friendship? How could this have happened?'

I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble

"Charles? Are you listening to me?" Ororo asks me, I shiver slightly at her voice, looking at her on the other end of the couch from me.

"Sorry, Ororo." I said softly, drawing myself out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" She asked, leaning closer to place her hand on mine. I trembled at her touch.

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be, alone tonight

I look into her eyes, lips trembling slightly as I fought the words on the tip of my tongue. 'Stay...I want you to stay tonight!' If I say them, there will be no looking back.

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

'Does she love me? How can I be sure? I want you to stay, but should I risk it?' I open my mouth, struggling with what to say. She waits patiently for me to speak, letting me gather my thoughts.

Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah

'I have to tell her, I need to put it just right. But I have to say it now, have to let you know that I love you!'

I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life

'I can't loose you, if something happened to you without me telling you how I feel...I wouldn't be able to live with myself, wouldn't be able to live my life without you...'

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

"Ororo...there's something I need to tell you..." I started slowly, taking her hand between both of mine. She moved closer, squeezing my hand gently. Encouraging my to continue with a nod of her head.

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew

"I...don't know when it happened...but somehow," I swallowed hard, forcing myself to say the words burning in my throat. "Somehow over the years, my feelings for you have changed..." Her thumb stroked the back of my hand, but I kept my eyes downwards, not wanting to see what her face showed.

How did I fall, in love, with you?

"I need to tell you, that somehow...I've fallen in love with you, Ororo..." I paused slightly before asking the question that would change our relationship even more. "Will you...stay, with me tonight?" I asked quietly, afraid to hear her answer.

"Charles..." She whispered softly. When I didn't answer, she tilted my head up forcing me to see her face. Her lovely eyes were filled with unshed tears, a smile gracing her lips. "I'll stay with you, tonight or any night you wish me to! I love you as well, Charles! I want to stay with you forever!" My heart soared at her words and I pulled her down into a deep kiss, her warm lips sending shivers of pleasure through my body. My arms wrapped tightly around her and I felt complete for the first time in a very long while.

The End.


End file.
